


Can I Have This Dance?

by rmm55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmm55/pseuds/rmm55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to teach Karkat how to human dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to try to challenge myself a little. I found this image of 100 writing prompts, and I've challenged myself to write one story for each of them. I'm going to post one story a day, unless I have extra time and my muse strikes.
> 
> http://bit.ly/1AgkMvt is the link to my tumblr post with the image.
> 
> Wish me luck!
> 
> Today's prompt is "Dance"

John's hand is on his waist.

Karkat's skin feels like it's on fire.

Stumbles, a little - but John's stronger than he looks. Grips Karkat's hand tighter and does a little spin, dragging Karkat along with him. Karkat's heart is slamming in his chest. Feels like all the air has gone out of his lungs.

"This is fun, Karkat!" John giggles. Actually _giggles_ \- stands there gripping Karkat's hand and Karkat's wrist and looking maddeningly adorable, and it's all Karkat can do to keep himself away.

"Fun isn't exactly the word I'd use for this colossal fuckfest," Karkat grumbles, but his heart isn't in it and John can tell. His smile goes all soft, and Karkat hates himself for the way he flushes and edges the slightest bit closer to the stupid human. Tips backwards, suddenly - nearly falls, and clings to John in panic.

John laughs again.

"What the actual flipping fuck was that?" Karkat screeches. "You almost dropped me on my fucking horns!"

John's still laughing. _Ass._

"That's how you human dance, Karkat!" He's gone all giggly, clutching Karkat's hands tighter. "I think it's called a dip, or something, and that's what guys do to girls when they dance together!"

"Are you trying to say I'm a _girl_?" Karkat demands.

John's eyes widen. "No! Not at all, I - well, I didn't mean it like that! The guy normally leads, and I'm leading since I'm teaching you, which means that you're the one that dips!"

Glares a little, and pulls back from John's hands. "I'm not a fucking _girl_ , you idiot." Because if that's how John sees him, this is never going anywhere. John's too _I'm not a homosexual_ for this, what the _fuck_ was Karkat thinking - he should have walked away a long time ago and gone back to chasing after Terezi. At least there was legitimate hope in that.

Here, there's nothing.

John's blushing, though, and if - if he can ever manage to get over his not-gay thing, then Karkat would really definitely be interested in this.

"Karkat, wait!" He grabs Karkat's hands and pulls him into a hug. Karkat stiffens - he's still not used to this, to this _touching_ \- he's always been alone, all this time, and he doesn't know if he'll ever quite get used to all this touching that John seems to think is normal. "I swear, I didn't mean it like that! I know you're a boy! I just - I've never danced with anyone before, I just wanted to try it!"

Pulls back fast - the air burns his skin where John's hands were - and fixes his best angry scowl on his face. "What the fuck do you _mean_ , you've never danced with anyone before?"

John's eyes go really, really wide. "I . . ." Blushes, and looks down, and it's the most nauseatingly adorable thing Karkat's ever seen. "I don't really know how to dance, okay? I just wanted to try it, and it seemed like it would be fun to dance with you, so I asked you!"

Takes a deep breath.

"John Egbert, you actual _fuckface_ , I cannot _believe_ that you had the _actual fucking nerve_ to ask me to dance when you don't even know how to fucking dance yourself! Is the art of romance _completely_ lost in that big, empty, egg-shaped stupid human skull of yours?"

Takes another deep breath. John's starting to look a bit teary-eyed, but Karkat can't start caring now. Opens his mouth - and suddenly there are warm lips pressing against his, warm hands curling around his waist.

He stops thinking.

He stops breathing.

Just stands there and clutches John's shirt and kisses him back with everything he's got - and if the kiss is a little sloppy, well, Karkat doesn't really give a flying fuck at this point.

Pulls back gasping for breath and staring at John in - confusion? concern? - because he's waiting, waiting for that breakdown that he knows is coming, because it's happened before.

It doesn't come.

John just grins at him, a little too self-satisfied for Karkat's liking, but he's _grinning_.

"What the fuck."

John shrugs. "I didn't know how else to get you to shut up."

"So you _kiss_ me? Where the fuck -"

Doesn't get to finish what he's saying. John's stepping closer. Swallows - doesn't know what to do, what to think. John's hands curl in his shirt and tug him closer and Karkat's falling, falling into John's bright blue eyes. Kisses him like he needs him to breathe, like he needs him to live.

It's not going to be easy - but if John's willing, then he's willing.


End file.
